CHOCOLATE
by Lyneth
Summary: Cualquier persona puede preparar un pastel. Sousuke... a él le será un poco más difícil. Por suerte, Kaname esta dispuesta a ayudarlo... En más de un sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No poseo la serie Fullmetal Panic! ni a ninguno de sus personajes, esto es sólo un fic realizado por mero entretenimiento, ojalá lo disfruten.

* * *

**.·Chocolate·.**

**Parte 1**

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Ella había negado, protestado, renegado y dicho que jamás aceptaría acatar el pedido de su profesora. Y sin embargo allí estaba, parada frente a su puerta, mentalizándose para lo que tendría que aguantar y procurando mantener la peor expresión posible para que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella odiaba estar allí. Aunque en verdad, la culpa era suya¿por qué diablos había aceptado ayudarlo?

Desde hacía una semana ella ya sabía que aquel no iba a ser precisamente el mejor día de su vida. Es decir, el hecho de tener que pasar su sábado completo con Sousuke ya era algo malo, pero el tener que pasarlo enseñándole a cocinar era por lo menor diez veces peor.

Definitivamente el destino estaba en contra suya, sino¿Por qué la fecha en que Sousuke comenzaba a desaprobar más que nunca tenía que coincidir exactamente con la semana en que su maestra se proponía ser una buena persona? O mejor aún¿por qué ambos acontecimientos tenían que ocurrir al mismo tiempo en que se organizaba aquel concurso de cocina en su escuela¿Por qué ese concurso tenía que otorgar puntos extra a los participantes? Kaname no lo sabía.

Aunque era fin de semana, se había levantado lo más temprano posible para aprovechar al máximo los únicos momentos del día en que no tendría que lidiar con Sousuke. La mañana estaba espléndida, por lo que decidió hacer unas compras y disfrutar del radiante sol de verano sobre su cabeza y el olor a jazmines impregnado en el aire. Y ni siquiera así había podido estar tranquila pues, una vez más, el destino había hecho de las suyas haciendo que el único día en que a ella se le ocurría dar un paseo por el parque fuera también el día en que Kamura pasaba por allí.

Él no era nadie importante, tan sólo un antiguo compañero de Kaname en un taller que ella había hecho. Un antiguo compañero insoportable y con una extraña obsesión por ella. El sujeto la había perseguido cinco calles bajo los rayos del sol hasta que ella aceptó un estúpido chocolate que él insistió en regalarle. Sin duda eso había contribuido a que estuviera aún peor.

En lugar de tocar el timbre, como acostumbraba, Kaname simplemente soltó un fuerte grito para llamar la atención de Sousuke. Aquel día, simplemente, no estaba de humor para escuchar la palabra "¡identifíquese!", ni ninguna otra frase militar que se le pareciera.

La puerta se abrió segundos después y la joven pudo verlo a él parado tras ella, erguido y con los hombros rectos. Allí estaba Sousuke Sagara, sargento de Mithril, uno de los mejores hombres a bordo del TDD-1, sin dudarlo el inadaptado social más grande que el mundo hubiera visto nacer, probablemente pensando que preparar un simple pastel no sería un reto para él.

- Buenos Días, Chidori- la saludó con su misma expresión de siempre.

Ella ni siquiera lo observó, era mejor así.

La muchacha entró precipitadamente al apartamento del joven sargento y arrojó en un rincón las pesadas bolsas de supermercado con las que había debido cargar durante toda la mañana. Soltó un gruñido al escuchar el sonido del vidrio estrellándose contra el piso y, aun sin articular palabra, se dirigió a la mesa para asegurarse de que el idiota había comprado todo le que ella le había encargado.

Sousuke la observaba atentamente, sin entender del todo su comportamiento.

- No luces muy contenta, Chidori- le dijo al escucharla maldecir contra sus muebles. Kaname tan sólo lo miró sarcástica

Efectivamente "contenta" no era la palabra más adecuada para describir su estado de ánimo aquellos instantes. "Harta de la vida", "Furiosa" y "Terriblemente molesta e infeliz" le quedaban mejor, pero "Exhausta de tener que lidiar con un condenado militar antisocial arruina-vidas" era, sin dudas, el más exacto.

Los exámenes casi habían terminado por completo y faltaba muy poco para que las clases finalizaran, trayendo consigo las vacaciones y la libertad para divertirse y contar con algo de tiempo para ella. Era sábado, el sábado anterior a una semana libre de pruebas, su primer sábado libre en mucho tiempo. Y ella iba a pasarlo enseñándole a cocinar al obseso armado.

- ¿Chidori?

- Cierra la boca, Sousuke

Miles. Debía de haber miles de millones de formas en que una persona podía ganar créditos para salvar el año, y su maestra tenía que elegir precisamente ESA. Es decir¿a qué clase de suicida se le ocurría inscribir a Sousuke "El Piromaniaco" Sagara en un concurso de cocina? Poner frente a un horno al único adolescente de dieciséis años capaz de causar un desastre nuclear con un cable pelado y un batería de reloj no era a su parecer la idea más brillante del mundo. Sin embargo, a su profesora le había parecido algo genial, y en cuanto a ella se le había ocurrido protestar ¡PUM! La responsabilidad de ayudarlo cayó sobre ella "para que aprendiera a confiar más en la habilidad de los demás" Habilidad. Su maestra sí que tenía formas imaginativas de sacarse el trabajo de encima.

- ¿Estás molesta porque no pudiste salir con tus amigos, Chidori?- preguntó Sagara sin resignarse.

- ¡Vaya! -exclamó con sarcasmo- ¡Eres una persona realmente intuitiva!

Oh sí, casi se le olvidaba. En ese mismo instante, sus compañeros de clase debían estar viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas, subidos al Bólido De Fuego, la espectacular atracción que desde hacía tanto ella deseaba ver o, en su defecto, refrescándose en el restaurante del parque de diversiones con sodas frías y un cono de helado en sus manos. Ella misma había organizado esa salida desde hacía meses, y toda su planificación se había arruinado como si nada con algo tan simple como las palabras "Te encargo el ayudar a Sagara-san, Chidori-chan"

En su cabeza, aun podía oírse claramente la voz de Mizuki.

"Pero ¿qué dices Kana-chan? - había preguntado con ese maldito tono sarcástico que ella tanto detestaba- ¿No vienes con nosotros al parque de diversiones? Será realmente divertido, nos subiremos a todas las atracciones aprovechando el descuento que nos dio el papá de Mikihara-san. ¿Por qué no vienes? Si venías comentando de esto desde hace tanto. Además, mira qué día tan precioso… Oh! Claro! - Había exclamado, falsamente sorprendida, mientras sonreía satisfecha- No puedes acompañarnos, tienes que pasar la tarde con Sagara-kun"

- Lamento mucho que te encuentres en esta situación, Chidori.- intentó en vano Sousuke que Kaname dejara de insultar al aire- Pero tú sabes que esto fue una orden directa de la profesora y…

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Chidori volteo a enfrentarlo

- Si TÚ sirvieras para algo además de volar cosas ELLA no me habría metido a MÍ a evitar que hicieras explotar TU apartamento.

Sousuke guardo silencio. Sabía por propia experiencia que lo mejor era no molestarla cuando comenzaba a sermonear.

- ¡Pero no!- continuó- Como TU eres capaz de tirarte de un quinto piso antes de comer comida normal YO debo ser quién te enseñe a preparar un pastel. ¿Pero quien se creen que soy¿Tu abuelita?

- No lo creo Kaname, tu aspecto físico…

- ¡CALLADO!

La vida sí que era injusta. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado aquel año, no sólo para aprobar sus exámenes sino también para sobrevivir a todas las amenazas a las que se había enfrentado, Chidori Kaname no podía imaginarse a nadie que mereciera un día libre más que ella. Y sin embargo allí estaba.

Dando estruendosos pasos y respirando profundo tratando de no explotar, se dirigió a la mesada y se dispuso a preparar los utensilios. Molesta, al darse cuenta de que aun llevaba algo bajo el brazo que no la dejaba trabajar, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el objeto que dio a parar a uno de los sillones.

- ¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó Sousuke al notar el misterioso paquete. El objeto se encontraba envuelto en papel de colores atados con una cinta dorada y presentaba una forma bastante irregular. El disfraz perfecto para una bomba.

- Chocolate-le contestó Chidori secamente-. Chocolate que un imbécil me regaló cuando venía de camino a aquí y que ahora nos servirá como ingrediente- se apresuró a añadir para evitar que Sousuke hiciera más preguntas.

- ¿Imbécil?- murmuró Sousuke - ¿Acaso has aceptado alimento de extraños Chidori¿Tienes idea de lo que…?

- Mi mamá ya me dio ese sermón, Sousuke- lo cortó- Y no fue un extraño, fue solo un molesto ex-compañero mío.

Él no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Chidori con lo de "ex-compañero" Si lo hubiera dicho él, de seguro se habría referido a alguien que lo había ayudado en alguna misión, pero Kaname no hacía esas cosas. Tal vez se refiriera a alguien de su antigua escuela, de cualquier forma, tenía confianza en que ella sabía lo que hacía. Aun así, se apresuro a abrir cuidadosamente el paquete, solo por precaución.

Kaname, mientras tanto, había comenzado a hacer un inventario de los ingredientes. "Nueces, azúcar, manteca, sal…" Sousuke ya había trozado en pedacitos el chocolate con anterioridad. Cuando menos la había estado escuchando.

Olvidando completamente a su compañero, la joven comenzó a llenar de azúcar una taza y a cortar en pedazos la barra de manteca mientras intentaba recordar una canción que había escuchado por la mañana. Probablemente, si no pensaba demasiado en la situación, todo aquello no sería tan malo.

- ¿En el parque de diversiones venden este tipo de dulces verdad?

Sería terrible. Sousuke estaba con ella.

- Chidori- la llamó

- …

- Chidori!-insistió al no recibir respuesta

- ¿Y ahora que demonios quieres?- preguntó la joven exasperada

- ¿De que tiene forma este chocolate?

Kaname dejó lo que estaba haciendo para darse vuelta, perpleja. De vez en cuando, la estupidez de Sousuke la sorprendía incluso a ella.

- ¿Acaso el tanto tirarle granadas a las ancianitas te ha dejado ciego?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

- Negativo- respondió él con total naturalidad- Si bien es cierto que por sus propiedades una sobreexposición a la luz de las granadas podría llegar a cegar, me enorgullezco de contar con una puntería y habilidad suficientes como para reducir al mínimo las probabilidades de que eso ocurra… a un 0.96, según mis evaluadores en el campo de entrenamiento- añadió con cierto aire de orgullo.

- Idiota- suspiró Chidori- yo…

- Además- siguió-, atacar a mujeres mayores no es algo que yo haga a menudo. Aquello fue sólo un accidente aislado del cual ya te he explicado los motivos.

- Confundir la silla de ruedas de una abuelita con un vehículo de armamento ruso no es un motivo COHERENTE.

Kaname se aseguró especialmente de enfatizar la última palabra. Aunque conociendo a Sousuke, lo más probable era que no entendiera su significado.

- Se dice "Dispositivo Móvil Armado", Chidori- le corrigió sin siquiera inmutarse.

- Oh! Muchísimas gracias!- exclamó ella sarcástica- Sin duda esa dato me será de vital importancia en mi vida desde ahora.

- De nada- dijo sin darse por aludido-. Además, de cualquier forma, la señora no salió grave de aquel accidente, ni tampoco se registró demasiado impacto edilicio debido a que utilicé un arma de corto alcance. También eso es prueba de que mi visión no sufrió alteración alguna en el transcurso de esos acontecimientos. Ahora¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el chocolate?

Chidori comenzó a contar hasta cien lentamente mientras contenía la respiración. Le habían dicho que era una buena forma para controlar su ira. Y necesitaba controlarla. O iba a haber heridos.

- De corazón- respondió secamente-. El Chocolate tiene forma de corazón.

- ¿Corazón?

- Así es.-afirmó- ¿algo más Sousuke?

- No por el momento, gracias por la información.

Kaname continuó preparando las cosas tranquilamente. Iba a ser positiva, no iba dejar que nada que su compañero hiciera o dijera la perturbara, iba a ayudarlo y se iba sentir bien consigo misma. Punto.

- Chidori- volvió a llamarla él dentro de unos instantes

- ¿Mh?

- ¿Un corazón de qué?

- De chocolate, Sousuke- respondió sin prestarle mayor atención a su pregunta.

- Pero, Kaname…

- ¿Qué pasa Sousuke?- preguntó son una sonrisa falsa, mientras la venita de su frente estaba a punto de estallar

- El chocolate es un alimento. Más precisamente, un alimento comúnmente dulce y muy popular que se obtiene mezclando azúcar con _pasta de cacao y manteca de cacao_. A partir de esta combinación básica, se elaboran los distintos tipos de chocolate, a saber, chocolate negro, chocolate en cobertura, chocolate con leche, blanco…

Genial, ahora el tonto había entrado en modo de enciclopedia viviente.

- …el ruido que producía la bebida cuando se agitaba en el recipiente en el que se preparaba o batía.

- ¿Terminaste Sousuke?- preguntó Kaname hastiada.

- Afirmativo

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres decir con todo esto?

- El chocolate no es un ser vivo, por tanto, no puede tener corazón.

- Ante este comentario, Kaname se cayó de espaldas, tirando el contenido de varios bols.

.·.·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·::··::·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

- Entonces- continuó entretenida Kaname-, lo primero que debes hacer es poner la harina en un tazón. Luego, la mezclas con una taza y media de agua y un pote de crema. Es bastante fácil, incluso para ti. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Afirmativo- dijo Sousuke haciendo algunas anotaciones mentales- Es bastante simple.

Chidori sonrió. Sí, definitivamente ella hacía milagros. Ya habían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos y aun nada había estallado. Era algo para celebrar.

Era algo bastante curioso, había estado de mal humor todo el día y ahora, como si nada, se sentía de lo más feliz y tranquila. Concentrado en la cocina, escuchando lo que ella le decía y haciendo de vez en cuando alguno que otro comentario, Sousuke se veía tan… tan _normal. _Al verlo así, Chidori apenas podía imaginárselo como el loco de las armas que realmente era. No sabía por qué, su aspecto no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto, sus facciones seguían siendo igual de serias, sus ojos igual de profundos y… ¿misteriosos? Tal vez fuera una buena palabra, describía bastante bien lo imposible que era adivinar lo que el sargento sentía al observarlos y a Kaname le sonaba mucho mejor que "fríos" Y a propósito de eso¿en qué pensaba Sousuke? Probablemente aun estuviera procesando las instrucciones que ella le había dado acerca de la crema. O tal vez no. ¿Qué tal si los pensamientos de Sagara fueran mucho más profundos de lo que ella imaginaba? Quizá tan sólo no supiera bien cómo expresarse y por dentro fuera una persona mucho más… mucho más…

- Chidori- dijo Sousuke sin dejar de batir lo que acababan de mezclar

- S-sí!- Kaname dio un respingo. Ese llamado de atención hizo que se ruborizara al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando

- Dijiste que lo que lo que ese muchacho te había dado no era un chocolate con forma de corazón de chocolate, sino de corazón humano.

- También dije que te olvidarás de eso- bufó Kaname-, pero qué más da.

- Nunca he formado parte del personal autorizado del área médica de Mithril, pero esa figura ciertamente no me parece la de un corazón de ser humano.

- Por supuesto que no, idiota- dijo Chidori con resignación mientras palpaba su frente con una mano-.Es sólo un símbolo. SIM-BO-LO¿puede tu pequeño cerebro maniático entender eso?

- Afirmativo- respondió-, entiendo lo que es la simbología.

- Bien.

- Pero…

- Pero…- repitió ella al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Pero, no comprendo por qué se ha elegido este símbolo para representar un corazón.-completó el sargento.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que yo sepa eso?- le preguntó Chidori exasperada.- Es así y punto final.

- Pero…

- ¡FINAL!

- Es que…

- ¡Escúchame bien, maldito Otaku militar!- ordenó perdiendo completamente su paciencia-. Más te vale que te calles ahora y batas esa mezcla sin molestarme a menos que quieras que te deje sólo con tus aplazos ¿Oíste?

Sousuke obedeció sin chistar. En una misión, Chidori no era su superior en ningún campo, pero en un mundo en donde la vida dependía de pasar Historia II, ella era su jefe indiscutido. Y más aún cuando tenía cerca tantos objetos filosos.

Sin dejar su labor, el joven vio como su compañera se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

- ¿Chidori¿A dónde te diriges?

- Al baño…-susurró

- ¿Baño? Pero yo que…

- ¡BATE!

Chidori entornó fuertemente la puerta tras de si, dejando al sargento Sagara completamente sólo en su cocina.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**:·:·:·:·:·**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·::·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Idiota. Imbécil. Tarado. Maldito Otaku demente y paranoico arruinavidas sociales.

Chidori había creído que lo soportaría. Estaba furiosa por no poder salir, pero aún así se había comprometido a ayudarlo. Dijera lo que él dijera, necesitaba esos puntos extras, por lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que no perdiera el año. Se había comportado como una santa, era por culpa de ese idiota si las cosas no salían como se las esperaba. En esos momentos, Kaname estaba segura de que la Madre Teresa también habría insultado a Sousuke.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Segundos antes había estado contemplando como si nada la posibilidad de que él fuera normal. Normal, sí claro, no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Ese tipo nunca iba a cambiar. Eso era imposible y ella lo sabía bien. Y entonces¿por qué ahora estaba encerrada en el baño?

La culpa no podía ser suya, de ninguna manera

Hace rato que ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había abofeteado, lanzado, saltado encima, pegado con su abanico de papel, pateado más allá de la estratosfera o golpeado hasta la inconciencia a ese tonto militar, pero estaba completamente segura de que él se lo había merecido todas y cada una de aquellas ocasiones. Sino¿por qué sus compañeros la apoyaban? Mantener a raya a Sousuke para evitar que destruyera todo Japón en uno de sus ataques de locura era un trabajo realmente duro, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Ella merecía una medalla por noquearlo.

Sagara era un tonto. Un maldito tonto. Un maldito tonto obsesivo de las armas pervertido mirón acosador exasperante ataca abuelitas loco. Sin embargo,_ ella lo quería más que a nadie._

Kaname alzó la vista al tiempo que lanzaba un enorme suspiro y el espejo frente a ella le devolvió la imagen de una adolescente de ojos grandes y brillantes, con el rostro completamente empapado. El contacto del agua fría con su piel era lo único que podía calmarla en esos momentos. El deslizar de las gotas sobre su tez la relajaba y la dejaba pensar con más claridad.

¿Por qué quería tanto a ese dolor de cabeza? Si lo pensaba bien, aquello era ilógico. Desde el día de su llegada, aquel sujeto no había hecho más que causarle problemas, desde confundir una estatua del aula de arte con un terrorista hasta liberar una desconocida arma bacteriológica en su salón de clases, sin olvidarse, claro está, de volar todas las taquillas al menos una vez por semana y de terminar siempre "por pura coincidencia" metido en el vestuario de las chicas. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de pensar en no volver a verlo la aterraba.

Tenía que admitir que jamás se había sentido tan desesperada como el día en que la había dejado para irse a Hong Kong. Está bien, aquella vez la creciente sensación de que era perseguida contribuía a atormentarla, pero estaba segura de que aún si su vida hubiera seguido normal su depresión habría sido la misma. Lo quería, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón.

¿Agradecimiento? Por qué no, después de todo él la había salvado de la muerte varias veces, y ella misma reconocía que una de las principales razones por las que seguía con Sousuke era que a su lado se sentía más segura que con nadie. Pero había algo más. No era el agradecimiento lo que la hacía sentirse en las nubes los pocos instantes en que él sonreía, lo que hacía que surgiera en ella una esperanza infundada cada vez que él parecía dar señas de humanismo, lo que causaba aquel vacío en ella cuando él volvía a ser aquella fortaleza impenetrable de siempre. Lo que ella sentía era diferente.

Volvió a dirigirse al espejo. No estaba en su mejor forma en ese momento y aun así no se veía fea. A veces tenía mal carácter, pero en el fondo siempre terminaba ayudando a Sousuke a salir de sus problemas. Era simpática, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, sus notas también eran buenas. ¿Por qué razón entonces el se comportaba igual con ella que con el resto de las personas¿No sentía nunca un mínimo impulso de quedar bien con ella¿Eh¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Debía salir de ese baño

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Lentamente. Los pasillos de ese apartamento sí que eran diferentes a los de su propia casa. Ella tenía cada una de sus paredes cubiertas de cuadros y fotografías de su familia, mientras que la casa de Sousuke no lucía ningún tipo de decoración. Si lo pensaba bien, él mismo le había contado que se había visto involucrado en guerras desde muy pequeño, era obvio que no tuviera fotos de su familia, tal vez ni siquiera la recordaba bien.

La habitación de Sousuke también era muy diferente: sin televisor, ni juegos, ni revistas desparramadas por el piso, tan sólo un futón para dormir por las noches junto a unas cuantas armas de alta tecnología.

Tal vez ella debía ser un tanto más comprensiva. La vida normal era para Sousuke algo completamente nuevo y si hacía tantas preguntas era sólo porque él jamás había vivido como un civil común y corriente.

Tal vez si ella le explicaba, si era paciente, él podría aprender a ser un estudiante normal. Conociendo la asombrosa capacidad del joven para tergiversar las cosas sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero con tiempo… Si ella lo lograba…

Kaname sonrió.

_Si ella lo lograba tal vez podrían vivir tranquilos. Y juntos._

Sí, ella podía hacerlo. Si se contenía y le explicaba iba a lograr su cometido.

Animada por este pensamiento salió del cuarto del joven y retomó camino a la cocina pensando su plan de acción a partir de ahora. Le explicaría las cosas hasta que las entendiera, le pondría ejemplos, incluso estaba dispuesta a usar analogías militares si era necesario. Lo primero sería disculparse por haberle gritado. Le diría que no era amable el no haberle respondido y luego haberlo dejado solo… ¿Sólo?

Ella había dejado a Sousuke solo. Completamente solo en una habitación cerrada. Con un horno.

- ¡DEMONIOS!

Oh, genial. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tal vez si se apresuraba aun estuviera a tiempo de evitar el desastre.

- ¡SOUSUKE! - gritó al tiempo que irrumpía furiosamente en la cocina.

Prácticamente había estado apunto de romper la puerta por la fuerza con la que la había abierto. Y lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

El militar no había volado nada, ni parecía con intenciones de hacerlo. Tampoco apuntaba con un arma a alguna inocente masa. Tampoco estaba batiendo lo que Kaname le había dicho, pero eso no era importante.

El sargento Sousuke Sagara del TDD-1, Flota del Pacífico Oeste, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una silla, a punto de llevarse a la boca un pedazo del chocolate en forma de corazón.

- ¿Sousuke?- preguntó la joven sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- ¡E-esto! Uhhh…- Sagara se había parado en un acto reflejo y ya comenzaba a transpirar- Yo sólo…

Se produjo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos. Sousuke estaba nervioso, pero la boca de Kaname fue lentamente curvándose en una sonrisa

- ¡Te has tentado!- afirmó Kaname sonriente- ¡Te has tentado con el chocolate!

- Yo…-bajó la mirada- Lo admito, no he podido resistirlo. Me he desviado de mi objetivo principal cayendo en una trampa fácil. Soy una vergüenza como soldado y como ser humano y merezco ser…

- Ya, ya- lo interrumpió- Hpfhhhhhh¿Por qué siempre debes sobreactuar tanto?- sonrió de nuevo- No está mal si sólo pruebas un bocado.

- ¿No?

Kaname negó con la cabeza y sin perder su sonrisa volvió a la mesada, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Entonces?- dijo ella- ¿Qué era eso que ibas a preguntarme?

- Tu humor ha mejorado mucho desde tu visita al baño- dijo el joven bastante sorprendido

- ¿Ah si?-preguntó ampliando su sonrisa- ¿tu por qué crees que sea?

- Uhhhhh…-lo dudó- ¿es alguna cosa de mujeres? La capitana Testarossa dice que hay días en los que por mi propia seguridad no debo mencionar nada que tenga que ver contigo y ser muy amable. También suele volver mejor del baño en esos días. Mao nos ha dicho que…

- ¡Nada de eso! Quiero decir, no Sousuke, pero es bueno que intentes comprender la forma de sentir de las mujeres.

El sargento estaba anonadado. Definitivamente aquello era algo nuevo

- Esto… Lo que yo quería saber antes era por qué ese joven había elegido regalarte un chocolate en forma de corazón.

- Ah¡eso!- exclamó risueña- Pues¿tú ya sabes qué cosas representa un corazón, verdad?

Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

- Pues bien, de hecho es un símbolo de significados muy amplios. Puede representar la vida o la salud, pero casi siempre se lo usa para representar sentimientos… sobre todo el "amor"

- ¿Amor?

- Así es, Sousuke. De hecho, aquí en Japón, como en muchos otros países, los hombres acostumbran regalarle cosas a las mujeres en las que están interesados. Como flores o chocolates.

- ¿Chocolate y flores?-preguntó extrañado- ¿con qué fin?

- ¡Pues para ganar su simpatía, tonto!- _Respira hondo, no dejes que te gane-_ Todo el mundo adora el chocolate y las flores son un hermoso detalle. A las mujeres nos ENCANTA recibir regalos de los hombres. Nos hace sentir especiales.

- Mhhhhh… ya veo

Kaname se anotó un punto. Ni siquiera Sagara era tan tonto como para no captar esa indirecta.

- Entonces¿tú sientes cosas especiales por el chico que te dio esto?

- ¿Eh?- exclamó- Yo ¿eh¡NO! Es decir, NO¡No es así!

- Pero dijiste…

- ¡Sé lo que dije! - _Cálmate, cálmate- _Tu sabes, siempre le gustan a uno los obsequios, pero hubiera sido mejor si me lo hubiera dado alguien en quien YO estuviera interesada.

- Entonces… ¿No estás interesada en ese chico?

- No…

Un momento. ¿Por qué Sousuke preguntaba eso¿Eran celos¡Eran celos!

- Pero¿sabes?- continuó Kaname para evitar alejarse del tema- existe un día en el año en donde quienes regalan chocolate son las mujeres.

-¿En verdad?- parecía realmente interesado.

- Ahá. Se llama "Día de San Valentín" y se celebra el 14 de febrero como un día especial para los enamorados.

Chidori se sonrojó un poco. Para ella era muy difícil hablar de este tipo de cosas con Sousuke.

- El origen de esta festividad está basado en un sacerdote de la antigüedad que casaba en secreto a los soldados romanos cuando esto estaba prohibido por la ley y que por hacer esto fue ejecutado. Justamente el 14 de Febrero.

"Aquí en Japón, se tomó la costumbre de festejar este día cuando una compañía de chocolate se promocionó con el slogan "Para que las mujeres confiesen su amor" En esta fecha, las chicas les regalan chocolates a muchos hombres (tú sabes, padres, profesores) pero cuando llegan a la adolescencia, sólo deben regalar un chocolate hecho a mano a…uhmmm… a una persona que consideren "especial" ¿Lo entiendes?

Sousuke guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Entonces, aquí en Japón es común que los hombres regalen cosas para atraer la atención del sexo femenino, y viceversa.- dijo con expresión concentrada.

- Lo has entendido- aceptó Chidori satisfecha.-Y tú, Sousuke… ¿hay alguien a quién te gustaría regalarle chocolates?

- Uhhh…

- Chidori pudo ver la forma en que Sousuke comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Era una genio.

- Porque, tu sabes- añadió provocativa- hay alguien a quien a mi me gustaría obsequiarle en San Valentín…

- Oh…

…

…

- IDIOTA!!!!- Gritó Kaname con toda su furia

- Pero Chidori- protestó el chico- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- ¡Baka¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad por saber en quién estoy interesada?

- ¿Acaso quieres que lo investigue?-dijo adoptando una postura de atención- Dime, Chidori¿tienes alguna sospecha de que esta persona se encuentra involucrada en algún tipo de actividad ilícita? Porque en ese caso yo...

- ARGHHHH ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan despistado?

- Chidori…

- ¡¿Qué Demonios quieres?!

- Te has vuelto a molestar

- ¡¡¡¡¡NO ESTOY MOLESTA!!!!!

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por fin logre completar el primer capitulo del primer fic que hago en toda mi vida! Despues de nacer en mi cuaderno de apuntes y ser cortajeado, mutilado y resucitado en múltiples correcciones, finalmente me decidi a publicarlo aqui. Realmente espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, no es gran cosa, pero me gusta y espero que les haya agradado lo suficiente como para leer la siguiente parte. Ehhhhhhmmm... tal vez no llegue pronto, la escuela consume el 80 de mi dia, pero llegará.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Elegí que mi primer fic fuera de Fullmetal Panic! porque, aunque la descubrí hace poco, esta serie ha sabido como conquistarme por sus personajes tan delirantes pero a la vez con sentimientos muy reales.

Bueno, listo, aqui les dejo mi primer trabajo. Dejen review si les gusta y si les parecio un desastre también, de esa forma tal vez pueda mejorar.

Saludos a todos!


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **No poseo la serie _Fullmetal Panic!_ ni a ninguno de sus personajes,tan sólo tomo prestados a Sousuke y Chidori para mis (casi) maquiavelicos fines. Sino¿de qué otra forma el mundo vería a Sousuke cubierto de crema chantilly?

* * *

**·o-0.·Chocolate·.0-o·**

**Parte 2**

Sousuke repitió en su cabeza una vez más las palabras que Chidori le había dicho un rato atrás.

_El chocolate no era más que una distracción, un impedimento para su misión. Sin embargo, no estaba mal si probaba sólo un poco._

En aquellos momentos, con Kaname mirando la mezcla del pastel en forma asesina y sin dirigirle la palabra, distraerse unos instantes no le parecía mala idea.

Eran cerca de las cinco, podía saberlo por la forma en que la luz entraba en la habitación, ya había pasado casi media hora desde que Kaname se había vuelto a enfadar y comenzado a ignorar todo lo que no fuera el pastel que estaba preparando. Parecía haber olvidado que la única razón por la que estaba allí era para enseñarle.

- Chidori- la llamó.

Ninguna respuesta. Desde hacía bastante rato estaba tratando en vano de llamar su atención, ella estaba simplemente decidida a ignorarlo. Sousuke aun no entendía bien por qué se comportaba así. Analizándolo mejor, él nunca entendía bien por qué Kaname se comportaba como lo hacía y este hecho comenzaba a molestarle.

Chidori en alguna ocasión le había dicho que si se ponía a pensar bien las cosas se daría cuenta de la razón por la que lo golpeaba tan a menudo, pero aquello casi nunca le funcionaba. Esta vez no era la excepción, hasta donde él sabía, la joven se molestó de la nada luego de explicarle sobre los usos del chocolate. Para él no tenía sentido.

Kaname por su parte, tampoco estaba del todo segura del por qué de su enfado. Se sentía verdaderamente frustrada, furiosa, aunque desde la lógica no le pareciera para tanto. Después de todo, desde el principio se había esperado aquel tipo de respuestas por parte del loco Otaku, lo anormal hubiera sido que lo entendiera desde el principio, pero aquello lo había sentido como una herida a su orgullo. Es decir¿No le importaba en lo más mínimo que se fijara en él¿Acaso ella no importaba para Sousuke más que como una asignación?

Ciertamente¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para rechazar de esa forma sus insinuaciones? Porque, aunque no le gustara, si algo no había dejado de ser era obvia con sus deseos. Y aun así nada, el sargento seguía teniendo la sensibilidad de una roca.

Kaname comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo aquello no valiera la pena. No dudaba que algún día Sousuke pudiera acostumbrarse a la vida de Tokio, pero para ese entonces lo más probable era que Kaname ya tuviera nietos. No, no tendría nietos, porque por perder el tiempo tratando de hacer razonar a un estúpido Otaku malnacido habría perdido la oportunidad de tener hijos. Y moriría sola. Ella y todos sus gatos en la pequeña y arruinada casa en la que había debido mudarse luego de tener que pagar todos los gastos de los destrozos del militar loco. Y Tessa, convertida en una importantísima y rica oficial, se reiría de ella.

Tal vez mejor debiera dejar que Teletha se hiciera cargo de Sousuke, así se arruinaría ella, obligada a vivir todo el tiempo junto a él…

La sola idea la estremeció, prefería morir con sus gatos.

En eso, una conocida melodía comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Kaname la reconoció al instante, una pegajosa canción nueva con la que Kyouko la había estado torturando durante toda la semana y que ya no podía soportar.

- ¿No piensas atender, idiota?- preguntó brusca.

- ¿Atender?- sólo en ese momento Sousuke se percató de que era su celular el que emitía aquel sonido. Jamás volvería a dejar a Tokiwa jugar con su teléfono.

El sargento le dirigió a Kaname una última mirada de soslayo y se apresuró a contestar. Ella, disimulada, lo siguió con la vista.

- ¿Capitana?- preguntó con sorpresa. Kaname dio un respingo. Esa chica debía tener algún tipo de censor que le indicaba los mejores momentos para hacerla rabiar.

- Sí, soy yo. Afirmativo. Sí, todo en orden. Efectivamente…Ya veo…Uhhh… ¿No se acordó que sería mejor un hotel?- Kaname se sobresaltó al escuchar esta pregunta.- Afirmativo. Entendido. Me retiro.

Cortó.

Sin decir nada volvió a acercarse a la mesada y siguió con su tarea de partir las nueces casi mecánicamente.

- Era la capitana Testarossa- dijo ante la mirada insistente de la joven

- Ya lo escuché- replicó secamente- ¿Acaso planea quedarse por aquí otra vez?

- Afirmativo. Me informó que planea visitarnos en el verano.

Kaname frunció el ceño.

- Y supongo que estaba pensando en quedarse en tu apartamento¿verdad?

- Así es- afirmó él sin notar la molestia en su voz- Pero tanto el Coronel Mardukas como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que tuviera su propio lugar, con la custodia adecuada claro está.

Custodia, claro, Tessa era una persona demasiado importante como para dejarla sola. Lástima que no lo suficiente como para que no le permitieran salir de la base.

Aunque a ella qué le importaba, sólo vendría por una o dos semanas en el verano, luego ella podría seguir tranquila con su plan de transformar a Sousuke en un humano. Mejor aún, seguiría con su plan aún estando Tessa, para el verano ella ya lo habría cambiado tanto que apenas recordaría a la pequeña capitana del Dannan.

- Entonces, la capitana preguntó si podía permanecer en tu apartamento.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó casi desesperada- Me imagino que te habrás negado verdad.

- Por supuesto, no hay razón para involucrarte en este asunto, Chidori.

- Oh…

Kaname suspiró aliviada. Sin darse cuenta, su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido de lo normal y se había agitado. Estaba actuando como una idiota, pero eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que existía otra razón por la que no deseaba ver a Tessa. Su hermano.

Sousuke ya sabía de la estrategia que en su ausencia ella había usado para quedar cara a cara con el tal Wraith y también la mayoría de los detalles de los incidentes que se habían producido después. Pero algo que ella había decidido guardarse para sí misma era la aparición de Leonard Testarossa en la escena, tal vez porque lo único que quería luego de que aquello ocurriera era olvidarse de que su primer beso se lo había dado un sanguinario asesino, metido allí por quién sabe qué asuntos. Ese tipo había logrado perturbarla como nadie lo había hecho hasta ese momento, sería algo difícil ver a Tessa de la misma forma luego de haber conocido a su hermano. Pero no iba a dejar que se le notara.

Aunque también estaban aquellas palabras, "Al menos, no he matado a tantas personas como tu novio…"

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No…

Silencio.

- Esto… ¿Chidori?- carraspeó para llamar su atención-¿Sabes?, aunque sea un producto de origen completamente natural, el chocolate tienes ciertas propiedades químicas innatas que causan diferentes sensaciones en los seres humanos. Una de esas sustancias genera una cierta sensación de felicidad, por eso existen algunos médicos que lo recomiendan a las personas en estado de depresión. En el pasado, también había personas que creían que el chocolate podía tener ciertas propiedades afrodisíacas.

Kaname arqueó las cejas mientras lo escuchaba.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Sousuke?

- Tal vez por eso los hombres regalan chocolates.

Chidori lo observó incrédula durante algunos segundos y luego una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cuando las personas normales querían romper el hielo, generalmente hablaban del clima. Sousuke daba un discurso sobre las propiedades del chocolate.

Se rió un poco.

- ¿Esa era la razón por la que tomaste el chocolate hace un rato?

- Sí. ¡No! No por lo del afrodisíaco, esas cosas no…

- jajajajaja

Sus carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes. Le encantaba cuando empezaba a tartamudear.

- ¿Cuál era tu propósito al hacer esta afirmación, soldado?

- Pues, como no pude vislumbrar los motivos de tu malestar, opte por pensar que la mejor opción era retomar nuestra conversación anterior.

Siguió riendo.

- A veces sabes como hacerme sonreír, Sargento- afirmó risueña.

- Yo… uhhh… eso me alegra…

- ¿En verdad?

- Afirmativo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Uhhhh…

- ¿Te gusta verme sonreír, Sousuke?- preguntó acercándose más a él.

- Yo… Afirmativo, es agradable cuando sonríes.

- ¿si?- se acercó más- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Y-yo - la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda para él- S-supongo que tu felicidad es también un factor muy importante en tu vida, no sólo tu integridad física, por lo que el hecho de que sonrías significa que estás bien.

- ¿Y a ti te alegra que esté bien?

- Afirmativo.

- ¿Por qué soy tu misión o porque me aprecias?

- Uhhhh…- lo dudó un poco- Ambos. Como tu protector es mi deber preocuparme por tu bienestar, al mismo tiempo que lo hago por la relación de confianza que hemos entablado. Yo… me alegra si estás bien.

- Entonces como somos amigos, te preocupas por mí. Eso es lindo Sousuke. ¿Existe alguna otra razón por la que te agrade verme sonreír?

- ¿Otra razón?

Sousuke se detuvo un rato a pensar su respuesta mientras Kaname lo miraba expectante. Esperaba que le dijera algo lindo. Que se veía bonita cuando sonreía o que él se sentía en paz cuando ella era feliz la conformaban. Que sentía un irrefrenable deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos cada vez que la veía sonreír era bastante mejor.

- Ya lo sé- dijo el joven- Me alegra que sonrías porque cuando estás contenta no me golpeas con tu abanico de papel.

- …

WHACK!

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?- preguntó Sousuke sobándose la cabeza.

- Olvídalo, no estás capacitado aún.

- ¿Capacitado?

- Para comprender tu idiotez- sentenció mientras le daba la espalda.

- ¿Acaso alguna de mis preguntas de antes te ha molestado?- preguntó mirándola confundido

- No tus preguntas, tus RESPUESTAS son las que me molestan.

- ¿Mis respuestas?- dijo sin entender- ¿Todo esto es porque fallé una vez más en Historia Japonesa? Ya te he explicado que…

- ¡Imbécil!- le gritó- ¿Por qué me molestaría ahora por algo que pasó hace una semana?

Sousuke no lo sabía, para él las reacciones de Kaname eran un misterio inescrutable.

- Si crees que soy tan ruda¿porque no te vas de vuelta con tu querida Tessa? Estoy segura de que ella no te golpearía.

- No, ella no es de hacer esas cosas… P-pero no es mi deseo irme!- agregó ante la mirada de furia de la joven.

- ¿Ah no¡Qué raro¿Por qué razón preferirías quedarte con una tonta que te golpea sin razón antes de ir con la maravillosa y lista capitana, tan dulce y amable?- preguntó exagerando sus gestos mientras hablaba de Tessa.

- No creo que seas tonta, Chidori.

- ¡No es el punto, Sousuke!

- ¿Punto?

- Hmpffffffffff!- exclamó cansada.

Kaname comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación con expresión furiosa y murmurando para si misma. A Sousuke le pareció escuchar algo como "maldito otaku despistado" cuando ella pasó cerca del lugar en donde estaba parado.

- Me gusta este lugar- dijo mirándola- No veo razón alguna por la que debería irme.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella aún enojada- Entonces por que no me ayudas un poco¿eh?

- Es que no entiendo mucho de cocina Kaname, tú lo sabes, es por eso que…

- ¡No con el pastel! Me refiero a por qué si te gusta tanto esta vida no haces aunque sea un mínimo de esfuerzo para encajar en ella¿es que acaso no te interesa ser una persona normal¿No quieres poder relajarte como un adolescente común?

- Yo…

- ¡Nada de "yo"! Lo quieres sí o no?

Comenzó a titubear. Una extraña expresión se dibujó en sus ojos, al tiempo que adoptaba una actitud pensativa. Tuvo una tentativa de decir algo, pero sus palabras terminaron perdiéndose en el aire, por lo que optó por acercarse a la ventana y tomar aire. Respirar era muy importante para completar una misión. Kaname ya no lo aguantó.

- ¿Es linda la vista?- preguntó sarcástica.

- He visto mejores. No olvides que por mi trabajo he recorrido gran parte del mundo, cada una tiene su encanto particular. Las auroras boreales son muy hermosas, aunque también disfruté mucho las puestas de sol en Camboya.

- **Sousu**--

- Aunque esta vista es bastante diferente a las que solía estar acostumbrado. Desde aquí pueden verse a todas las personas de la calle y lo que hacen. Incluso se puede ver hacia el interior de algunos apartamentos. Es una vista llena de vida.

Chidori se acercó a el, tratando de contenerse.

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con mi pregunta?

- No siempre presto mucha atención al resto de la gente, ni siquiera a la que veo por la ventana o a la de la escuela. Sin embargo creo… que sí, me gustaría poder vivir como una persona común del Japón.

- ¿En verdad? Entonces…

- Me gustaría- la cortó- pero me es imposible.

Kaname se sorprendió

- ¿Imposible¿Por qué…?

Se calló. La mirada decidida que Sousuke le dirigió en aquel momento la dejó sin aliento, eran ojos que jamás le había visto.

- En mithril se me necesita Chidori, por eso hace un tiempo pude enfrentarme a ellos para permanecer en este lugar a pesar de sus órdenes. Sin embargo, la única razón por la que sigo aquí es para protegerte. Soy tu guardián- sentenció-. Y como tal no puedo permitirme vivir de la forma despreocupada de un civil, eso sería un gran error. Si me distraigo con la vida tranquila podría no darme cuenta de algún indicio importante y tú podrías salir lastimada.

- Pero nada ha ocurrido en meses…

- Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Tú lo sabes bien, Chidori.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. De un día para el otro ella había pasado de ser una estudiante de Instituto común a ser un sujeto buscado por las más complejas y peligrosas organizaciones terroristas, sin dudas sabía lo rápido que las cosas podían cambiar. Claro que sí, pero…

- Puedes entenderlo, Chidori?- preguntó apoyándose en una de las paredes.

Kaname se alejó de la ventana. Caminó un par de pasos hasta la puerta y permaneció en su lugar bajo la mirada atenta del militar. Se produjo un silencio largo, hasta que casi bruscamente ella volvió la vista hacia su compañero.

- No.

- ¿Cómo dices?- cuestionó abriendo los ojos.

- No, Sousuke. N-O, no. No puedo entenderte Sousuke.

- P-pero--

- ¡Sin peros!- exclamó- Este no es el momento para peros, te estoy diciendo que no puedo comprenderte- lo enfrentó, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- Es decir, por favor! No te estoy pidiendo que cruces la calle con los ojos vendados. Lo único que te digo es que no actúes todo el tiempo como si te estuvieran apuntando con una 9mm¿es eso tan difícil para ti?

- Es que, Chidori…

- ¡Baja la guardia un poco, por favor¿Piensas que puedes estar vigilándome siempre? Eres humano Sousuke, HUMANO, aunque a veces no lo parezcas, y necesitas descansar, tranquilizarte¿O Acaso duermes en la puerta de mi apartamento para ver que nadie me ataque?

- No, Chidori, para eso están los…- se cubrió la boca.

- ¿Los que?

- N-nada- respondió comenzando a sudar.

- ¿Los…?- Kaname abrió sus ojos mientras una idea se formaba en su mente.- Tú no… No…

- K-kaname, yo---

- **¡MICROFONOS!- **se acercó furiosamente a los equipos de Sousuke- **TU Tu**

- E-era n-necesario. P-por tu seg---

- **_DONDE- LOS- TIENES?!_**

**_- _**yo…

- **¡¿DONDE?!**

Sin pensarlo ni por un instante, Kaname comenzó a destruir todo lo que le pareciera tecnológico en la casa con sus propias manos.

- ¡Aguarda!

Fue por el microondas (nunca se sabe donde un Otaku puede esconder algo), a lo que Sousuke la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

- **QUÉ CREES QUE…?!**

**- **Tranquilízate, por favor…

- ¿Que me--? **¡¿Quién diablos crees que eres?!- **Kaname se dio vuelta tomándolo ella misma por las muñecas y luego dando un giró estratégico mientras lo agarraba de los brazos y mandándolo a volar, cuidando que se estrellara adecuadamente con todos los sillones de la casa.

- Eso… anf…te…anfanf… enseñará…

El sargento se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo quitándose de encima los pesados muebles.

- Yo…- comenzó a decir aún medio recostado y con un almohadón en su cabeza.

- ¡**Tú!**- lo cortó Kaname- Tú, Tú, Tú, Tú, TU! Tu, tu y más de ti! Todo es SIEMPRE sobre ti, Sousuke!

- Eso no es verdad Kaname, yo…

- ¿Ves¡Ahí va de nuevo! Es siempre YO debo protegerte, YO lo hice por una causa justa, YO sólo sigo órdenes¿pero sabes una cosa? Eso NUNCA eres tú, NUNCA dices lo que piensas. Es decir ¿cuántas veces me has dicho que me veía linda, Sousuke? UNA, sólo una, y prácticamente tuve que arrancártelo a golpes¿nunca desde ese entonces has pensado que soy linda? Es decir, incluso un día fui a la escuela con ropa particular tratando de verme mejor!

- ¿Te has arreglado para mi, Kaname?

- Uhmmm…eh… ¡N-no cambies el tema! Lo que quiero decir…

Chidori hizo una pausa y luego suspiró, desplomándose en una de las sillas que aún quedaban en pie y recargándose sobre la mesa. ¿Cuál era su punto, a todo esto?

- A mi…- comenzó a decir el sargento- me gustaría poder ser un mejor civil, pero aun así jamás dejaré de ser un militar.

- Lo sé, es otra cosa la que quiero mostrarte.- comenzó a balancearse en su silla, con la vista hacia el techo.- Por ejemplo, hace un rato¿por qué tomaste ese pedazo de chocolate?

Sousuke bajó la mirada.

- Chidori, ya me he disculpado por eso antes, yo…

- ¡No!- exclamó ella- No es un reproche, tan sólo una pregunta.

Dudó unos minutos

- No lo sé, tan sólo sentí el impulso de tomarlo.

-¿Impulso?- preguntó Kaname con cierto brillo en sus ojos-¡Exacto, Sousuke, exacto!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué no lo ves?

- ¿Al chocolate? Claro que lo veo, Chidori, fue por eso que…

- ¡No! A lo que me refiero es a que te dejaste llevar. Tuviste ganas de comer chocolate y lo hiciste.

Sousuke entreabrió la boca ciertamente sorprendido y más confundido que nunca. No tenía idea de por qué aquel hecho alegraba tanto a Kaname. EL chocolate era bueno, pero habérselo comido no le parecía la gran cosa.

- Esto, Sousuke, es un ejemplo perfecto de lo que estoy tratando de probar

- ¿El que ingiera dulces es algo tan bueno?

- NO ES ESO, ES…- se detuvo. No podía perder la calma justo ahora. El completo éxito de su misión dependía de le estrategia que eligiera para decir las siguientes palabras. Debía avanzar con cautela. ¿Acaso estaba pensando como ÉL?

- Dime, Sousuke¿por qué crees que sentiste deseos de tomar ese chocolate?

- Uhhh… bueno…- titubeó- supongo que le comerlo causa cierto… placer.

Kaname pensó que aquella era una interesante elección de palabras.

- Entonces, quisiste comerlo porque a ti te GUSTA el chocolate¿correcto?

- Correcto-coincidió

- Y si tuvieras, digamos, una barra energética y otra de chocolate¿Cuál tomarías?

- Eso dependería- respondió

- ¿De qué?

- Del tipo de barra energética de la que hablamos. Ciertamente, aquellas fabricadas en el ejército como suplemento compacto son mucho más nutritivas que…

- NO hablo de eso- lo interrumpió- sino de lo que tú QUISIERAS tomar.

- Entonces, supongo que el chocolate.

- Porque te gusta más.

- Afirmativo.

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó él

Kaname suspiró, era hora de ser más directa.

- Lo que estoy tratando de decir, Sousuke, es que aquí no es como en el ejército. Si sientes deseos de hacer algo, sólo hazlo.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Siempre que NO DAÑE a nadie ni haga EXPLOTAR algo o ponga en PELIGRO a otros.- le respondió. Con Sousuke, las aclaraciones nunca estaban de más

- ¿Comprendido?

- Así es

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer ahora, Sousuke?- preguntó cansada.

- ¿En este momento?

- No tiene porque ser ya mismo. A lo que me refiero es si no hay algo que hayas querido hacer hasta ahora, pero que has reprimido por algún motivo.

Lo pensó por unos instantes.

- Hay algo.

- ¿Si se puede saber?

- La mezcla- dijo con determinación.

- ¿Eh?

- He visto que las cosas que no puedo probar crudas, como los huevos, están en otro recipiente, mientras que en este has puesto cosas de sabor agradable. ¿Podría…?

La joven se le adelantó pasándole una cuchara y ofreciéndole el bols que minutos antes había estado mezclando. No era lo que esperaba. Pero cuando menos, era un comienzo.

- sabe… bien- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Verdad que si¿A poco no te hubiera gustado pedirlo desde el principio?

- Creo que tienes razón.

- ¡Claro que sí¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que-es-importante-hacer-lo-que-deseas.- remarcó.- No van a raptarme porque te distraigas unos segundos comiendo algo rico.

- Supongo que no.

- Ni porque te diviertas un rato o hagas amigos…

- Ciertamente, creo que no.

- O salgas con chicas…

- N-… ¿Uhhh?

Puso una expresión muy extraña en su cara.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kaname- Eso es parte de ser un adolescente, sabes?

- Uhhhh, por supuesto…uhhh

- Vamos!, no vas a decirme ahora que _jamás_ te has fijado en alguna chica en la escuela¿o sí?

- uhhhh, no… yo…

- Por favor Sousuke, no tienes porque avergonzarte al respecto, es normal que los chicos se fijen en las chicas. Les pasa a todos, incluso a los sargentos especialistas, profesionales o lo que sean.

- Lo imagino…uhhh

- Es un proceso natural, de la mente y el cuerpo

- Uhhhh… ¿cuerpo?

- Es parte de la vida- dijo- tendrás que salir con una chica algún día sabes? Es algo bueno.

- Uhhh… no lo dudo, Chidori, p-pero…

- ¿Pero qué?- cuestionó- No me hagas empezar todo otra vez sargento, pensé que quedamos en que te preocuparías un poco más en tu propia felicidad.

- Así fue.

- ¿Y no te gustaría estar con una chica?

- Y-yo- tragó saliva- Supongo que no sería algo malo, pero mi experiencia en citas me dice que en este momento…

- ¿Experiencia?

- Con el programa de simulación de Shinji-kun.

Kaname arqueó las cejas.

- Una computadora portátil no cuenta como una cita, Sousuke.

- Lo sé, pero tú misma remarcaste que ese programa tenía algo de correcto. En la computadora, para que el "juego" no se termine, es necesario hacer periódicas salidas con la chica de la misión, además de pasar tiempo escogiéndole regalos o pensando en cosas que hacer con ella.

- ¿Cuál es el punto?

- No creo contar con el tiempo suficiente para todo eso, Chidori. Me apartaría demasiado de mi misión de protegerte.

- Claro que--

Un segundo.

¿Acaso el idiota estaba pensando en salir con una chica… que no fuera ELLA?!

- Tampoco debo descuidar mis deberes.

- Por…supuesto- dijo entre dientes tratando de no explotar- El truco es lograr un balance

- ¿Balance?

- Entre deber y deseo- aclaró- Bien podrían juntarse los dos.

- ¿Cómo va eso?

- ¿Acaso no _disfrutas _estar conmigo?- preguntó al borde de un ataque.

- Uhhhh…

- ¿Sousuke?

- Sí-dijo al fin-, cuando estamos así, es muy bueno estar contigo.

- ¿Así?

- Hablando- completó él

- Entonces, te gusta hablar conmigo¿verdad?

- Afirmativo.

- ¿Disfrutas mi compañía?

- Uhhh… sí…

- ¿Cuándo volvemos juntos de la escuela?

Asintió

- ¿Cuándo hacemos juntos la tarea?

- Sí, además de que es algo muy ventajoso

Kaname lo miró arqueando las cejas.

- Pero no disfrutas mi compañía cuando te golpeo en la cabeza¿verdad?

- Ciertamente no- se detuvo a pensar un momento- Si te digo que mis deseos son que no me golpees¿dejarás de hacerlo?

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó con frustración - ¿Por qué crees que debería hacer caso a tus caprichos así nomás?

- Pero dijiste que…

- ¡Sé lo que dije! Eres tu el que SIEMPRE malinterpreta todo y…

"_Basta Kaname_- se dijo- _Estás alejándote de tu objetivo_"

- Lo que quiero decir, Sousuke, es que de la misma forma en que tú no disfrutas de mi compañía cuando te golpeo, yo no disfruto de tu compañía cuando lanzas bombas de gas lacrimógeno en la escuela¿lo entiendes?

- Afirmativo- asintió

- Bien, entonces… ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú ya no usas más armas sin sentido y yo ya no te golpeo¿Cómo te suena eso?

- Suena bien, me parece un buen trato.

- De esa forma nos llevaremos mucho mejor- añadió ella- y tal vez así podamos pasar menos tiempo peleando y más tiempo… ehhhm…

- ¿Disfrutando la compañía?- sugirió el militar.

- Eso mismo¿Trato?

- Trato- dijo Sagara mientras extendía su brazo.

Kaname sonrió abiertamente hacia el soldado. Aquello era, cuando menos, un avance. No sabía qué tan fielmente cumpliría el chico su palabra, pero ahora estaba en confianza.

- Bien, una pregunta más

- ¿Mh?

- ¿Hay alguien a quien te gustaría regalarle chocolates?

- Uhhhhh…

Kaname pudo ver, claramente, como una de sus típicas cataratas de sudor comenzaba a correr por la frente del militar. Era una pregunta directa, pero según le parecía, su última oportunidad.

- Esto… ¿no habías hecho esa pregunta antes, Kaname?- Sousuke parecía una verdadera rata enjaulada.

Chidori frunció el ceño.

- Bueno, sí- dijo- pero tú jamás me respondiste.

- De-debes estar equivocada- dijo él en un tono más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de sudar- Como sargento de Mithril, dejar misiones incompletas no es mi costumbre.

- Pues esta vez lo hiciste, soldado- afirmó Kaname con impaciencia- ¿No crees que lo recordaría si me hubieses dado esa respuesta?

- Por supuesto que sí, de acuerdo a tu edad y tus características físico-psicológicas no debería haber motivo alguno para que tengas problemas de…

- SOU-SU-KE!- exclamó Chidori - ¡basta ya¿Acaso me estás evadiendo?

- ¿Evadir? No, Chidori, evadir significa…

- Yo sé lo que es evadir, Sousuke¿Me estás tomando por idiota?

- Por supuesto que no, Chidori, yo…

- ¡Eso era un pregunta retórica!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre él- RE-TO-RI-CA, una pregunta que no busca ser respondida ¿puede tu cerebro inútil comprenderlo?

- Yo…

- ¡Eso también era retórica, tonto!- lo interrumpió histérica- ¿Y sabes por qué era retórica¡Porque la respuesta es obvia! Por supuesto que NO lo entiendes ¡Tú no entiendes nada! No podrías reconocer una oportunidad ni aunque te golpeara en la cabeza. Tú…

- C-Chidori- comenzó a balbucear el sargento al verla acercársele con los bols de mezcla- Creo que deberías tranquilizarte…

- ¡ESTOY TRANQUILA!

Inmediatamente, todo tipo de utensilios de cocina comenzaron a volar hacia Sousuke desde todas direcciones, seguidos por varias sillas que Kaname empezó a aventar sin descanso.

- Ch-Chidori!

- ¡CALLATE IDIOTA!

Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Kaname tomó que contenía toda la mezcla del pastel y se lo lanzó con furia a su compañero. Sousuke hizo gala una vez más de su agilidad militar esquivándolo fácilmente y permitiendo así que su trabajo de toda una tarde se estrellara contra una pared para luego, con la misma velocidad de acción reflectiva, arrojarle a su "enemigo" lo primero que tenía a la mano.

Cuando se detuvo un instante a ver a Kaname, inmóvil y cubierta de harina de pies a cabeza, se dio cuenta de su error.

- **_SOU-SU-KE _**- murmuró lentamente sin despegar la vista del suelo.

- Ehhh… Uh… Chidori! Lo lamento, ehhh… est-toy muy a-arrepentido por esto! Fue un acto reflejo bestial y sin precedentes. Puedo jurar que no volverá a suceder

…

…

- Ch-Chidori?

- Por supuesto Sousuke- musitó la joven tranquila- **¡Esto-no-volverá-a-suceder!**

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, un chorro de sirup de chocolate le dio de lleno en la cara seguido de un bols lleno de nueces.

En un rudimentario intento de defensa, Sousuke contraatacó con uno de los almohadones del sofá, recibiendo a cambio una buena porción de crema chantilly.

Minutos después, todo su apartamento se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla cubierto de fruta, crema, chocolate y alguna que otra pluma del interior de las almohadas de los sofás.

Kaname no paraba de reír, aventándole comida a Sousuke como una niña pequeña. Él, por su parte, no era nada infeliz en aquella extraña situación.

- ¡Ya ríndete!- exclamó la joven entre carcajadas.

- Esa no es una opción considerable Chidori, yo…

- ¡Oh¡Cállate!

Una cuchara de madera, rescatada del suelo en un movimiento imprevisto, fue a parar directamente a la frente del soldado. Dio un paso atrás por la molestia y la sorpresa, resbalando con una parte de la extraña combinación de jarabe, crema y mezcla de pastel que cubría todo al piso de la cocina y tomándose instintivamente de lo que tenía más cerca. Kaname.

Tras un segundo inicial de confusión, ambos jóvenes terminaron en el suelo embadurnado, tirados uno encima del otro. La agitación de la pelea abandonó a Kaname tan rápido como había llegado, haciendo que se sonrojara ante la situación en que se encontró.

Al instante, pasaron por su mente escenas de películas en donde la protagonista comía la crema del rostro de su enamorado. Ella, definitivamente NO haría eso. Pero tal vez aquel fuera el momento indicado…

- S-sousuke…-llamó

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aún algo aturdido por la caída.

- Yo… hay algo que debo decirte.

EL sargento la miró atento, al tiempo que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de la situación.

- Yo… Tú…- comenzó a decir- Tú…- dio un profundo suspiro de resignación- ¡Quítame las manos de encima en este instante!

Sousuke, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud, al instante se precipito a pararse alejándose rápidamente de ella. Comenzó, sin perder tiempo, a disculparse con sus modos habituales, aparentemente sin notar que Kaname no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Se había acobardado… ¡Otra vez! En esos instantes, se sentía aún más estúpida que Sousuke.

- Chidori…- sintió que la llamaba suavemente.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó.

- Esto que acabamos de hacer… ¿es una costumbre aquí en Japón?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es acaso alguna forma de entablar relaciones que desconozco?- cuestionó curioso- De ser así, no parece demasiado rentable, por todo el desperdicio que hemos dejado.

- Desper…- Kaname se paró de un salto- ¡Mi pastel!

- Eso mismo trataba de decir.

- Sousuke, imbécil!- gritó mientras corría de un lado para otro buscando en vano algo que pudiera ser rescatado.

- ¿Acaso no era algo bueno? Tú parecías bastante contenta…

Chidori se detuvo. Frente a ella, Sousuke la observaba con gesto confundido. No pudo más que exhalar un fuerte suspiro.

- Sí, me divertí- dijo solamente- De cualquier forma, tú ya has entendido como debe hacerse ¿verdad?

- Afirmativo- contestó

- Me alegro- sonrió Kaname- Pero ni creas que te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto¿me oíste?

- No te preocupes, puedo encargarme.

Sacudiendo algo de la harina que cubría sus ropas, Chidori se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada. Menos mal que vivía enfrente, pensó, ya que le hubiera dado mucha vergüenza tener que ir por la calle en esas condiciones.

- ¿Ya te vas?- se le escapó a Sousuke al verla retirarse.

- Pues sí, creo que en este momento necesito una ducha- dijo riendo para inmediatamente cambiar su semblante a uno más serio- ¿Acaso deseas que me quede por algo?

- Uhhh…

Dudó, una vez más, qué decirle.

Sí, quería que se quedara, aunque no había una razón aparente. Sabía que no podía tenerla para siempre parada esperando frente a su puerta, así que debía decir algo.

- Hoy…-comenzó todavía dudoso- me enteré de que abrieron un nuevo local para comer en la otra calle.

- También yo- afirmó ella sin entender-. Parece un lindo lugar.

- También lo pensé, yo… Sentí curiosidad por ver como era.

Kaname aún no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle.

- Estaba pensando…-siguió-. Según lo que me dijiste hoy, debo lograr un equilibrio entre el deber y el uhhmm… deseo.

- Eso dije. ¿Y?

- Ciertamente, el pasar la tarde cocinando fue parte de mi deber. Entonces, pensaba que…tal vez…

- Sousuke- lo cortó sorprendida- ¿Acaso tratas de invitarme a cenar?

Silencio.

- Supongo- aceptó él, dejándola completamente anonadada.

Postrado aun en un rincón de su cocina, esperando que la joven saliera de su asombro, las palabras que le había dicho volvieron a su mente una vez más:

_El amor no era más que una distracción, un impedimento para su misión. Sin embargo, no estaba mal si probaba sólo un poco._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

Bien, con algo de retraso (como adverti desde el principio) pero aca esta la parte dos de esta pequeña diversión mía a la que llamo "chocolate".

Pido disculpas si el tiempo de espera fue muy largo, pero me encuentro en las últimas semanas de clase (2 más y libertad!) por lo que se me hace muy complicado atender la escuela y la escritura al mismo tiempo. Aun así, espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, en lo personal me gusta bastante más que el primero (a pesar de ser ciertamente más largo), y disfrute mucho escribir la escena del final, que fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrió al empezar con el fic.

Originalmente, aquí terminaba "Chocolate", pero desde hace un par de semanas tengo dando vueltas una suerte de tercera parte mostrando cómo le va a Sousuke en el dichoso concurso de cocina del Jindai, asi que probablemente esto no sea lo último que escuchem de mí :)

GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado, realmente eso me dio mucho ánimo para seguir adelante con esto, asi que paso a contestarles:

**Walku-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga! Es realmente gracias a ti que este fic vio la luz cuando lo hizo, ya que me diste el empujón final que siempre me faltó para publicar. Desde ya, tienes mi apoyo incondicional en todas tus obras.

**Akibakeiseiya: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy muy contenta de que al final te haya gustado. Todavía sigo esperando ansiosa a que te decidas a postear ese fic de varios capítulos que prometiste, asi que adelante!

**Eris: **Muchas gracias! Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado. Tu review realmente me dio muchisimo ánimo por ser el primero dejado por alguien que no conocía. Espero que también te guste este capítulo

**Marinita: **jeje, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, y no te preocupes que me encargare personalmente de que tu prima de avise de esta actualización :)

**Goddes B.J: **"Pionero" cómo me gusta esa palabra... Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado, y dejame decirte que coincido mucho con lo que dices (especialemte con lo de Sousuke, es el chico que todos quisieramos que nos cuidara de cerquita) Por momentos yo también pensé en dejar el fic como un oneshot, pero para mi era imposible dejar de escribir esa escena final que fue una de las primeras que se me ocurrió. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste.

**Lorena**: Si si, coincido contigo. SousukexChidori es una de las mejores parejas de anime que he visto, si tan sólo hubiera pasado algo entre ellos al final de the second raid... muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Carlos**: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi humilde trabajo. Ojalá que este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante.

**Agoslagos: **Ehhhhmmm... Te vas de vacaciones conmigo:)

Atentamente,

Lyneth


End file.
